Inuyasha's Fayt
by flamesofdestiny
Summary: About inuyasha having a son and how he plays in and his life.


**Six-teen years ago was born a full demon the son of Inuyasha. To know how that happened you must read on to see.**

"**Fayt! Fayt!" The principal yelled after the son of Inuyasha.**

**Fayt was playing tricks on his principal at the boarding school Kagome his father's wife sent him to. Fayt didn't like her to much and she didn't get along with him either. This was the fifth time this month Fayt had played tricks on his principal. What would happen to him next?**

"**You rang?" Fayt said.**

"**That's it I'm calling your mother. Your out of here!" the principal said.**

"**Step mother and good I've always wanted out of here." Fayt said.**

"**You don't care much do you? Look this is good that your kind can live here in the modern world in the open." the principal said.**

"**Oh I'm so lucky that I can attend school for people like me I guess." Fayt said sarcastically.**

**The principal had called Kagome. She wasn't to happy that he managed to get himself kicked out in less then a quarter period. Fayt really didn't like going to these modern schools. He was happy to be going home to feudal Japan.**

**Fayt was home with his dad and half siblings. He was different from all of them Kagome was off convincing the principal to let him back into school. Fayt didn't care. He wasn't a bad kid he wanted to be on his own.**

"**Dad can't you just let me go? I don't want to be here. I want to branch out on my own." Fayt said.**

"**You need proper training. We're trying to help you." Inuyasha said.**

"**You think this is helping me? It's not. I know she can't stand me why don't you send me to my mother's." Fayt said.**

"**Kagura, please. Look Fayt you know the reason why you came to be and I can't let her ruin you like she already tried to do." Inuyasha said.**

"**Then let me go out on my own." Fayt said.**

"**Go out on a walk Fayt go clear your head." Inuyasha said.**

"**What happened to Inuyasha the amazing fighter. I bet he never existed." Fayt said.**

**Fayt went to take a walk. His dark hair now pulled back so it wouldn't cover his light brown eyes. There was a young demon girl about Fayt's age secretly watching. He got a glimpse of her before she disappeared. **

**The young demon girl was Norie. Her father wasn't the nicest guy. Fayt's father had defeated him. Of course her father has to be Naraku. She wasn't evil but her father hopes one day she will take over.**

"**What are you looking at my Norie?" Naraku asked.**

"**Just the boy over there father he has this melancholy look on his face." Norie said.**

"**Don't you ever look at him ever again! He's a failed experiment like you!" Naraku said.**

"**Why father must you be so angry with me. I just answered your question." Norie said.**

"**Can't you learn not to be so nice. Your just like that mutt!" Naraku said.**

"**At least I'm full demon. At least he is to. You could not get that without the jewel and it's been destroyed. I can't believe you fell for kikio's trickery." Norie said.**

"**Child don't over step your boundaries. Your not suppose to know that!" Naraku said.**

**Norie went to the modern era. She changed her appearance completely. Instead of looking a bit like her father she looked completely different. Her hair was longer then it already was, her lips lighter. Norie had to get away from her father.**

**Kagome had convinced the principal to let Fayt back in the school but this was his last chance. Fayt really didn't care he knew he was going to mess up again. He really didn't want to be there and he still doesn't. **

**Fayt was back at school. All the girls seemed happy to see him. There was even one face who looked new. Fayt didn't care, he guessed she would be the same as the others trying to flirt with him. She had accidentally bumped into him. It was Norie she didn't know that the strange boy she had once saw would be here.**

"**Oh I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." Norie said.**

"**No it's my fault. Hey by the way are you new here?" Fayt asked.**

"**Yeah you can say that. I'm Nana." Norie said as she was thinking on her feet.**

"**I'm Fayt, just don't get into to much trouble that's my job." Fayt said.**

"**Don't worry I'll try my best to not keep you to being good." Norie said.**

"**That would be good. You'll here a lot about me." Fayt said.**

"**Your not really bad are you? You just don't like it here. Parents keeping you here. Dog demon." Norie said.**

"**How did you know?" Fayt asked.**

"**I'm not stupid Fayt." Norie said.**

**Norie had walked off. After Norie was gone these guys came up to him. Fayt really didn't have time for this. He really needed to do some planning of his own.**

"**Hey Fayt what were you doing talking to the new girl?" Hue(one of the guys) said.**

"**Do you have a problem with it or something?" Fayt said.**

"**Yeah I do. I have dibs." Hue said.**

"**And does she know?" Fayt asked.**

"**No but she will." Hue said.**

"**You can't dib people. That's not right. Just leave the girl be." Fayt said.**

"**Oh yeah want a fight?" Hue asked.**

"**Yeah what ever I'm sick of fighting. I've beaten you how many times?" Fayt said.**

**Fayt left the school. He just walked out. He took his sword and split the seems of time. He stepped through it and then he was back in feudal Japan.**

**The first thing that happened was that he ran into his uncle Sesshomaru. His uncle didn't get along with Fayt's father. Sesshomaru knew his nephew was powerful so he let Fayt stay with him. Rin was ok with it to.**

"**What did my idiot brother do this time?" Sesshomaru asked.**

"**Not really him more of his whatever she is." Fayt said.**

"**Oh yeah the human." Sesshomaru said.**

"**Excuse me, I'm right here." Rin said.**

"**I didn't mean you." Sesshomaru said.**

"**She hates me." Fayt said.**

"**Don't worry she really hates me just stick with us. I have an extra room and as long as you help out your fine." Sesshomaru said.**

**Norie was back home. Like always she was taking verbal abuse from her father. She didn't like it , but who does? Naraku was just a mean hateful person and whoever was crazy enough to mate with him really must have been a fruit loop.**

"**Norie deliver a message to Sesshomaru!" Naraku said.**

"**But father he said he was done with being spiteful." Norie said.**

"**How dumb are you child? Learn how to listen! Tell him I have an arm for him as long as he helps me out! Got you little wretch." Naraku said.**

**Norie left and as she headed to Sesshomaru she started to cry. She never cried in front of him. That would mean more insults. She just made it look like it didn't faze her. Norie arrived at her destination. She knocked on the door. Rin opened the door. The only two there were Sesshomaru and Rin. Fayt had went for a walk or something.**

"**What does your father want?" Sesshomaru asked.**

"**I told him you were done but he didn't listen he never listens." Norie said quietly. **

"**Yes we all know how it is with him. Now what is it Norie?" Sesshomaru asked again.**

"**He says if you help him there's an arm in it for you. Don't do it. He's up to something more evil then normal. I think it has something to do with your brother He keeps going on about some mutt." Norie said.**

"**He's done with my brother. It's got to be my nephew. But why would he want Fayt is beyond me." Sesshomaru said.**

"**Maybe its because of the reason why he was born. Kagura is his mother. Naraku and Kagura played a trick on Inuyasha because Naraku had an idea of making an evil span. So on the rare moments when a half demon turns full is when they got him." Rin said.**

"**That's the same reason I was born. But why would he want to destroy him?" Norie asked.**

"**Because to him Fayt is a waste. He's not useful to him. To him he's just in the way." Sesshomaru said.**

"**I hate to agree with him but he's right. If you were no good to him you would be gone to." Rin said.**

"**Tell your father I said no." Sesshomaru said.**

**Norie left in a hurry. She felt the tears coming back. Norie decided before going back she would take a walk of her own. She walked until she got to a clearing in the forest. Then she stopped and just gazed.**

**Fayt was in the same clearing. He was in one of the trees looking down. He smelt something different. He smelt Norie. Fayt now knew there was someone below him. So he snuck up behind her and waited.**

"**So out for a midnight stroll?" Fayt asked. Norie turned around.**

"**Maybe." She answered trying to hide the tears.**

"**Let me guess you were at my uncle's giving him a message of some sort?" Fayt asked.**

"**How did you know?" Norie asked.**

"**I sensed you coming. I'm not stupid." Fayt said.**

"**Never said you were." Norie said back.**

"**Were you just crying?" Fayt asked quickly before he forgot.**

"**What makes you say that?" Norie asked back.**

"**Your face is tear stained…. Miss?…" Fayt said.**

"**I'm fine and my name is Norie, and you must be Fayt." Norie said.**

"**Yeah that would be me. The one and only." Fayt said.**

"**Well I better go. My father is already mad as it is." Norie said**

"**See you again?" Fayt said.**

"**See you again." Norie said.**

**Fayt was back at his new home. His uncle was waiting for him. Sesshomaru had no emotions on his face but that was normal for him. He really didn't like to show emotion. It wasn't him.**

"**Fayt your back. I got a message. From someone who wants me to get back in the game." Sesshomaru said.**

"**Are you?" Fayt asked.**

"**No, I'm not. He want's to kill you perhaps. Not for sure." Sesshomaru said.**

"**Why me?" Fayt asked.**

"**Why anyone. I won't let him hurt you. He's a pansy half demon your father defeated a long time ago. He parades around acting like he's a full demon but really isn't." Sesshomaru said. **

**Fayt was a little on the edgy side. He didn't know if Norie was going to fallow her father's orders and help kill him. He thought of Norie as beautiful but it was always the pretty ones who were dangerous. Well wasn't it?**

**Norie was tired of fallowing her father's orders. She was home and Naraku seemed more insane then ever. He was making plans and having off the wall ideas. Norie tried to ignore him.**

"**What are you planning. Whatever it is I'm having no part of it." Norie said.**

"**Oh really. Why don't I get rid of you like that mutt. Kagura's mistake." He said.**

"**Sesshomaru want's no part. He's done he said. He also said there's no way in hell that he's help going to help you. And he's right you are going to kill his nephew, or at least try." Norie said.**

"**You little Wretch I should…." Naraku said.**

"**Kill me yeah right like you could. That's why your asking for help. I'm powerful and so is he. Isn't he? Your merely half. I know your story." Norie said.**

"**Your going to talk like that to me? Get out?" Naraku said.**

"**Good I'm gone. You have no control over me anymore." Norie said.**

**Fayt's uncle had sent him to fetch some food from the forest. He did as he was told. Fayt really didn't have anything else to do. So he went out to the woods.**

**In the middle of the woods was a dojo. It was owned by a seven-teen year old girl and her little brother. Their parent had died fighting a demon. The girl's name is Kei and her little brother's name is Lei.**

**Kei was out walking and she found someone. She found Norie. Norie was weak and she had just barely made it out of a battle. Norie was still aware of what was going. When she saw Kei she called for help. Now Norie is living with Kei and Lei trying to help them and show how grateful she is to them.**

**Fayt was not to far from the dojo. He heard noises coming from the trees. He ignored it until someone came falling to the ground and landing on him. It was Norie. Fayt looked at her in surprise.**

"**Ow…. Why do we keep meeting like this?" Norie asked.**

"**Not use to being in the trees. Why didn't you tell me who your were?" Fayt came out and said.**

"**Oh yeah like I would say hey I'm a messenger for Naraku. No I'm done with that." Norie said.**

"**So you weren't going to tell me about my death warrant?" Fayt said.**

"**I wasn't for sure. He'll try to kill me now and I'm his own daughter. A mistake as he says." Norie said.**

"**Why would he do that?" Fayt asked.**

"**I was made for evil but I'm not and since I'm no use for him anymore. Your If you knew your past you would know what I'm talking about. Rin spilled." Norie said.**

"**I know don't remind me. It's funny how I'm just a reject." Fayt said.**

"**Don't say that your not a reject.. I know for a fact you father cares about you. I've seen that blade before the one your holding. It was your father and it was your grandfather's. Everyone knows about the Tessaiga." Norie said.**

"**How did you know that I had it?" Fayt asked.**

"**I know what the sheath looks like. I've seen it once before. I was five and your father was walking by and he dropped it. The sword came out and hit the ground and so did the sheath." Norie said.**

"**So you saw it in it's dull state." Fayt said.**

"**Yes, yes I did and just promise me you won't go calling yourself a reject. Your father still cares and your uncle he cares. Sesshomaru isn't really one for people. Why do you think he got rid of Jocken." Norie said.**

"**That's true. I promise I guess." Fayt said.**

"**You sound so happy about it." Norie said.**

**While Norie and Fayt were talking. Lei came looking for her. He was caught off guard when he saw this tall strong look guy talking to Norie. Lei had been developing a crush on Norie.**

"**Norie who is this stranger?" Lei asked.**

"**He's not a stranger. This is Fayt." Norie said.**

"**I've seen those weird light brown eyes before. Dog demon." Lei said.**

"**Gee kid how hard was that to figure out and I'm only half dog demon." Fayt said.**

"**Now Fayt play nice." Norie said.**

"**I'm not a kid. I'm fifteen." Lei said.**

"**You look young that could be just because your so small." Fayt said.**

"**Well Fayt I better go. Thanks for saving me from the awful fall." Norie said.**

"**It was no problem just in the right place at the right time." Fayt said.**

**Fayt had left and he was on his way to look for food for Rin. Norie and Lei were on their back from what they were doing. Norie really didn't like Lei all that much at least in the Lei wanted her to like him. They were back at the dojo.**

"**What do you see in that guy?" Lei asked.**

"**You don't know him very well. He's not a bad guy. He's a lot like me you know." Norie said.**

"**In what way?" Lei asked.**

"**It's not my place to tell his past." Norie said.**

"**What are you two talking about?" Kei asked.**

"**Oh Lei doesn't like my friend to much." Norie said.**

"**Lei doesn't really like anybody to much." Kei said.**

**Fayt was now home. He had gotten Rin some food. She was eating it now. Fayt had went to his room. He had dosed off. A few hours later he heard a light knock at his window. He opened it.**

"**Hey." Norie said.**

"**Hey yourself. What was up with the human? Is he like your boyfriend?" Fayt said.**

"**That's real funny but no. His sister saved my life so I'm helping them out with their dojo." Norie said.**

"**You act different around him." Fayt said.**

"**Kind of have to. He's human." Norie said.**

"**Oh I guess I don't know many humans. Rin and my dad's wife but that's about it." Fayt said.**

"**What about the other world?" Norie asked.**

"**Like I said the ones I know. I see them walk by but I don't say anything to them and they don't say anything to me." Fayt said.**

"**I don't really know many humans either. You since who my father is." Norie said.**

"**You want to come in? You look cold. My uncle and Rin went out for a while. Trouble in the village or with your father. I forget which one." Fayt said.**

"**Sure it couldn't hurt." Norie said.**

**Norie climbed through the window. As she climbed through she landed on Fayt. They laughed it off. Fayt threw a blanket over her to make sure she wasn't to cold.**

"**Wow this is your room. Kind of empty don't you think." Norie said.**

"**Well yeah I guess. I'm just here until I decide to go traveling, but there is nothing that I want to go find." Fayt said.**

"**Let me guess you like to explore." Norie said.**

"**Yeah I guess but like I said what reason do I have?" Fayt said.**

"**Yeah that's true. You never thought to find your mother?" Norie asked.**

"**No not really. She gave me back to my father when I was just a kid. I wasn't evil or whatever. I was just a kid I didn't know what she wanted." Fayt said.**

"**Yeah she's not famous for being nice neither is my father for one." Norie said.**

"**Yeah I've always felt rejected by my father's family. Kagome never really liked me because I symbolize a mistake that my father made. My mother could careless. At least I have Sesshomaru and Rin." Fayt said.**

"**Stop being so hard on yourself. My father got rid of my mother as soon as he didn't need her anymore so I don't really remember her. But hey both our childhoods sucked but we can make things better for ourselves." Norie said. "What."**

"**Your eye's they're so purple. I've never met anyone with that shade of eyes before." Fayt said.**

"**Well one of the few things my father has ever given me." Norie joked.**

"**I'm serious they're pretty." Fayt said.**

"**Your eyes aren't bad either." Norie joked.**

"**Yeah real funny. My eyes are common throughout the Inus. My uncle is the last full blood of the great line." Fayt said.**

"**That's right your full demon but not full dog demon." Norie said.**

"**Yeah, Sesshomaru is the most powerful demon in Japan but sometimes I wonder if he's really actually happy." Fayt said.**

"**Yeah I remember for a time he was after my father." Norie said.**

"**Yeah a common enemy bringing together brothers." Fayt joked.**

"**I still don't get why my father tries to get him to do favors for him." Norie said.**

"**Well I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon." Fayt said.**

**Fayt and Norie talked for a long time. Until Norie fell asleep. She ended up falling asleep on Fayt. So Fayt just wrapped his arms around her and tried to fall asleep himself. He didn't know what to think of it though. Fayt liked her as more then a friend but how would he know what to do about it?**

**It was morning and Sesshomaru and Rin were still gone. Fayt was the first one to wake up. Norie was still cuddled up against Fayt's red and black over sized shirt. Fayt still had his arm around her. Norie woke up. Fayt noticed and had a panic look on his face.**

"**Oh I'm sorry I must of fell asleep. I'm surprised you didn't wake me." Norie said.**

"**I didn't know you wanted me to." Fayt said looking down.**

**It was weird for them. They didn't know what was going on. Norie realized that she liked him as well, but really didn't know how to deal with it. She blushed. Fayt's thoughts were racing. He didn't know what to think, or what to do.**

"**It's ok I guess." Norie said.**

"**Are you ok?" Fayt asked.**

"**Yeah I'm fine I've just been thinking. Well I better go." Norie said.**

"**What have you been thinking about please tell me before you go." Fayt said.**

"**I… Don't know if I know how to." Norie said.**

"**I guess that's ok." Fayt said.**

**Norie got a little closer to Fayt. Then she hugged him. The embrace through Fayt off guard but he hugged her back just the same. Norie then kissed him on the cheek then let go. They looked at each other for a few moments.**

"**I don't know what to say." Fayt managed to get out.**

"**You don't have to say anything." Norie said.**

"**I want to but I'm at a loss." Fayt said.**

"**Just don't ok." Norie said.**

**Fayt nodded and then just looked at Norie. Norie smiled showing a little bit of teeth but then she covered them up again because it isn't polite to show your teeth. Fayt took her hand and drew little lines and circles with his finger. Norie didn't care she just let him do it.**

"**Fayt, I really have to go." Norie said as she kissed him on the cheek again.**

"**Promise you'll be back tonight." Fayt said.**

"**I promise." Norie said as Fayt let go of her hand.**

**Norie left and Fayt was left hanging. He didn't know what just happened. He was happy that something did but it seemed like all a dream. Fayt felt as if he was going to wake up any second and his brief happiness would be over.**

**Norie was back at the dojo. Kei and Lei weren't to happy that she came in like she did. She would have to make up an excuse that she just had went out for a walk. Norie would have to hope they wouldn't know she was gone all night.**

"**Hey where did you go?" Kei asked.**

"**I went for a walk and then I ran into Fayt. Sorry we just got caught in conversation." Norie said.**

"**Oh that's ok." Kei Said.**

"**What do you mean it's ok. The guy's a mutt!" Lei said.**

"**He's only half and his uncle happens to be the most powerful demon in Japan." Norie said.**

"**Oh so the dude's uncle has power so what does his uncle even have anything to do with him?" Lei said.**

"**Yes who do you think he lives with? He's not a bad guy ok. I don't know what your problem is." Norie said as she went into another room.**

"**Lei I know you like her but it's easy to see she likes this Fayt fellow. He's someone she can relate to. So just lay off the subject." Kei said.**

"**Do you even know who his uncle is?" Lei asked.**

"**Yes I do and he has done a lot for the village. Sure he use to be kind of bad but there is hope for everything now give Fayt a chance." Kei said.**

**Sesshomaru and Rin were back. Fayt was sitting in the open area of the house. The house they lived in is not very big. It has two bedrooms and an open area for cooking, sitting and eating. The house had a small deck that Rin liked to sit on when the sun went down. In the back yard is where Sesshomaru trains and he'll have Fayt do the same thing.**

"**Hey Fayt what's wrong?" Rin asked.**

"**Nothing just trying to figure something out." Fayt said.**

"**Oh you have a lot on your mind. It's a girl isn't it. Your uncle Is out in the back messing with his sword so he won't hear." Rin said.**

"**Well yeah it is…. I don't know if she likes me. I know I like her." Fayt said.**

**Ok think about it the last time you two spoke what did you do?" Rin asked.**

"**Well I asked what was wrong and she said she was thinking and then I asked if she could tell me then she said she didn't know how to." Fayt said. "After that she just hugged me then kissed me on the cheek. It through me of."**

"**You would think she does. Next time you see her talk to her. Oh your uncle is coming in." Rin said.**

"**Fayt get up. I'm going to train you so you won't be pathetic like your father was." Sesshomaru said.**

**Fayt went with his uncle to the back yard. He brought the sword his father gave to him. Sesshomaru looked at him funny. Fayt put it down.**

"**Don't train with that. That's something your father would do. I once wanted that but I gave up." Sesshomaru said.**

"**Do you hate my father?" Fayt asked.**

"**I don't hate him. Just don't agree with what he does. He's my little brother. I'm sure you have siblings." Sesshomaru said.**

"**Yeah I do but I wish I could be full dog demon like you." Fayt admitted.**

"**Fayt I've learned that there is more to life then what bloodline your in. Sure I use to blame your father for ruining it but I realized it's not his fault who he was born of." Sesshomaru said "Now get to it."**

**Fayt picked up a practice sword and Sesshomaru taught him what and what not to do. Fayt liked practicing with his uncle. Sesshomaru was a different person now. He was still proper but he didn't look down on humans anymore. He now found them amusing. Sesshomaru just didn't like Kagome to much.**

**Inuyasha and Kagome were at home. Inuyasha wasn't to happy about Fayt leaving. He had an idea where he was, but Kagome refuse to let him go. Inuyasha is afraid that his brother will taint his son's mind.**

"**Kagome I got to go find him." Inuyasha said.**

"**No you don't." Kagome said.**

"**I know he's with my brother." Inuyasha said.**

"**This is what he wanted ok. Let him go. He'll come back if he wants to." Kagome said.**

"**Just can I talk to him to know why he did what he did." Inuyasha said.**

"**Fine it'll take a couple days so take Kain with you. You said you would take him sometime." Kagome said.**

"**Ok fine I will. We're heading off in an hour." Inuyasha said.**

**It was night and Fayt was waiting for Norie. He really wanted to see her. He thought about her all day. He really couldn't help it. Fayt had no shirt on. He heard a knock at his window. So he grabbed a shirt from the floor and put it on. Fayt opened the window. He helped her in.**

"**Hey…." Fayt said.**

"**Nice shirt. That seems out of the ordinary." Norie said.**

"**Oops I must of grabbed my uncle's instead of mine." Fayt said.**

"**It's a nice look for you. Are you ok you look flushed?" Norie asked.**

"**Yeah I'm fine I've just been thinking a lot." Fayt said.**

"**About what?" Norie asked.**

"**I don't know how to say it." Fayt said.**

"**That's ok just let your eyes speak for you." Norie said.**

"**What I don't know what that means." Fayt said.**

"**Your eyes show emotion and how you feel. That's how I could tell if my father was in the mood for insulting me." Norie said.**

"**Then what does my eyes say?" Fayt asked.**

"**your at cross roads. I get that. There's something else but I don't know what it is." Norie said**

"**What's wrong?" Fayt said. "Did I do something?" **

"**No…. err…. How do you feel about me?" Norie said. "There I said it."**

"**Um…. I…. I'm at a loss." Fayt said.**

"**I really want to know please." Norie said.**

"**Norie…. I really…. Like you…." Fayt said as he blushed.**

**Norie hugged him. Fayt hugged her back. He held her for along time. It was about time that something like this happened. Norie buried her head in his chest. She could feel his abs. To her they felt wonderful. Fayt kissed the top of her forehead.**

"**I don't know what to say." Fayt said.**

"**Don't say anything." Norie said back.**

"**What does this mean?" Fayt asked.**

"**It means we're together?" Norie said.**

"**Then I guess it does." Fayt said.**

**They were there for hours. When it was time Norie left. Fayt felt happy. He wasn't confused this time he knew what just happened. Fayt really didn't want her to leave but he knew she had to. In the end he was glad everything worked out.**

**It was morning and Fayt was hoping he would go find Norie. Norie was at the dojo. She was getting ready to go out. She wanted to see Fayt. Fayt had found her. She was walking towards his uncle's house.**

"**Hey you." Fayt said.**

"**So what are you up to" Norie asked.**

"**Going for a walk looking for you." Fayt said.**

"**Well now you found me." Norie said.**

**They started walking in the opposite direction of the dojo. Fayt took hold of her hand. He was about a head taller then her and it really showed as they walked. Norie really didn't care as much though.**

"**I've never notice how much shorter you are then me." Fayt said.**

"**Yeah I guess but is that all we're going to talk about is height?" Norie said.**

"**You seen or heard from your father or is that still a touchy subject?" Fayt asked.**

"**Um no I haven't and I guess it is but not for you." Norie said.**

"**Oh don't I feel special. Oh speaking of fathers there is mine now. And my little brother is with him.. Crap." Fayt said. He let go of Norie's hand.**

"**So what does that mean?" Norie asked.**

"**It means he wants to talk to me and he brought Kain along because Kagome made him. Just stay by my side ok. He can't really do anything with you right there." Fayt said.**

**Inuyasha spotted his son. He noticed that he was with a strange girl. Inuyasha figured that Fayt was old enough to have a love interest. And it had to be her. Fayt and Norie slowly came up to them. It was awkward mainly for Norie.**

"**Fayt my son. Fayt's female friend." Inuyasha said as he noticed Norie.**

"**Dad no." Fayt said.**

"**How do you know I'm not here to see my brother." Inuyasha said.**

"**Because you two can't stand to be together none less in the same room." Fayt said.**

"**Well I am and we don't hate each other that much anymore." Inuyasha said.**

"**You know where he lives now go. Since you know how much you miss him." Fayt said.**

**Fayt and Norie kept walking. Inuyasha and Kain did the same. Fayt grabbed her hand again. Norie looked at him with sad eyes as they walked.**

"**You could have been a bit nicer to him Fayt." Norie said.**

"**I know but it just came out and I know why he really came out." Fayt said.**

"**I know just relax." Norie said.**

"**I wish I keep cool like you do. By the way when I go home please come with me?" Fayt said.**

"**Ok I will. Why don't you want to talk to your father?" Norie asked.**

"**I could ask you the same thing." Fayt said.**

"**Yeah real funny Fayt." Norie said.**

**Fayt and Norie were on there way back to Fayt's uncle's. Norie really didn't want to go but she did anyway. She did it for Fayt. He needed her and she knew he would do the same thing for her but her father was scarier.**

**They arrived at Sesshomaru's.**

"**Oh hey Norie." Sesshomaru said**

"**Norie it's been a few since we've seen you." Rin said.**

"**Yeah well I've been having run ins with Fayt lately." Norie said.**

"**That sounds about right." Sesshomaru said.**

"**Wait who is she?" Inuyasha asked.**

"**A young demon. She's one of the few that I like to talk to." Sesshomaru said.**

"**Now Sesshomaru." Rin said. "Be nice."**

"**Wish that is easy to do." Fayt said.**

"**Young girl why is your sent so familiar?" Inuyasha asked. **

"**I don't know why it would be?" Norie said.**

"**You look like someone. The eyes it's the eyes." Inuyasha said.**

"**Dad leave her alone! You don't know her so just drop it." Fayt said.**

"**Naraku it must be." Inuyasha said.**

"**Inuyasha don't you know how to stop when someone says stop. Leave the girl alone." Sesshomaru said.**

"**Dad I swear your delusional sometimes." Fayt said.**

"**Don't be afraid girl you can speak up." Inuyasha said.**

"**She has a name. I'm sure you caught it. Her name is Norie." Fayt said.**

"**Ok so she has a name. I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention." Inuyasha said.**

"**Now, now let's all try to get along now." Rin said. "Um…. Why don't you three young ones go out to the back just don't mess with anything." **

**Fayt, Norie and Kain all went to the back yard. Fayt didn't like his little brother that much. Norie could tell. The only one Fayt liked in his family was his uncle and that was because he wasn't insane or ignored him.**

"**Fayt calm down. Remember why I'm here?" Norie said.**

"**Why did dad bring you? Let me guess Kagome pulled the but you promised thing again." Fayt said ignoring what Norie said.**

"**What is your problem?" Kain asked.**

"**My problem is having to deal with you and dad. Dad knows why I don't want to be there and now there's more reasons." Fayt said.**

"**Are we that bad? Do you hate us that much?" Kain asked.**

"**Not hate just can't stand… you..." Fayt said.**

"**Fayt stop it. Just stop." Norie said.**

"**I'm sorry Norie but you don't know what it's like to have siblings." Fayt said in a light voice.**

"**Yeah Ok so I'm an only child so what just please stop this ok. I hate fighting." Norie said.**

"**Girlfriend isn't she?" Kain asked.**

"**Kain not now." Fayt said.**

" **Fayt just talk to him." Norie said. "It won't kill you."**

**Fayt was now in his room. Norie had left. Fayt was afraid to face his father. It wasn't really fear it was the fact and reasons why his father was there. Fayt finally came out of his room. He finally decided to face his father.**

"**Ok what do you want. I guess we should talk. The sooner we talk the sooner you go away." Fayt said.**

"**let's go for a walk." Inuyasha said.**

**Fayt and his father went for a walk. He really didn't wasn't to but he knew he had to. Fayt was thinking of things to say. Inuyasha had things to say.**

"**Look I know you want to stay here. I came to ask you why. That's it." Inuyasha said.**

"**There is many different reasons dad. For one I don't fit in with you or them. I know Kagome doesn't like me and for another reason is that I found someone that I really relate to and that understands me." Fayt said.**

"**Oh that girl. I see now." Inuyasha said.**

**Norie was watching from afar. The guys were to into there conversation to even realize the were being watched. Norie smiled in relief. She was happy to be one of Fayt's reasons.**


End file.
